


Blue Birthday

by Xennic



Series: Making this fire my own [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, sonegg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic
Summary: Eggman is feeling sad on his birthday. Luckily, there is a certain blue hedgehog who can cheer him up.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Making this fire my own [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722025
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Blue Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fic ever, so it's a bit wonky, plus english is not my native language, so apology for any mistakes^^'  
> Anyway, I hope you will like this little story!

It was This day of the year again. The day, Dr. Ivo Robotnik despised the most. He always preferred to "skip" it with a couple of bottles of strong alcohol and pretend it never existed. He wasn't a big fan of drinking, but he allowed himself only this one day in a year to relax and let everything loose. 

It was evening, the sun began to set, doctor just started and was on his first bottle of vodka, when unwanted thoughts and memories already were flooding his mind. Why he hated this day so much? Why was he drinking until he forgets who he is? When was the last time he actually enjoyed his birthdays? 

Perhaps, it was when his mother was still alive. When the world was bright and shiny, filled with her smile and gentle eyes. It was when she would wake up early to bake little Ivo his favorite cake and buy his favorite candies. She would let him sleep till noon and then gently wake him up so they would spend all day together going to the park. And later that day, when they would return home and finally have the cake with his favorite sweets, she would give him his present. It always was some simple robots or cars. Not that Ivo liked to play with them, seeing as he was so intelligent since a very young age and the concept of simple "play" sounded too childish for him even then. No, he would take those toys and carefully disassemble them to study and see how they work, and then carefully assemble them back. After that, he would place those toys in his little drawer to preserve them from breaking. Even if he never played with those toys, he still cherished them as the most precious things in the world, because they were given to him by Her. They were the physical representation of her endless love and care for him.  
But all of that was gone. She was gone. And with her, the joy of life was gone as well, sunk in the sound of gunshots and screams.  
How long ago was it? When was the day he stopped enjoying life and swore to take revenge on the world? It didn't matter. It still hurt as if it was just yesterday. He lost everything that day. The only things remaining was those small memories, that threaten to leave him the older he got.  
And, as another mock from the life, the birthday of that pesky blue hedgehog, who always ruined his plans, was on the same day as his! This added another layer of hatred to this day. And this year was hedgehogs (and his) anniversary non the less! And of course, it seemed like the whole planet celebrated! With all the happiness, music, dances, and the face of this rodent everywhere! How could they be so happy when he was so miserable? They sure will pay for that!

Argh! The hedgehog, this blue nuisance that always foiled his plans! Why was he thinking about him now? It was enough to see his face on a daily basis, and now he was in his mind on this wretched day.  
But, to be honest, it wasn't just today doctor's mind was plagued with thoughts about Sonic. He actually was thinking a lot about this hedgehog this past year. Robotnik noticed, that, aside from building robots and destroying everything that stood on his way, this spiky blue pineapple was the only other thing that brought some excitement in his life. Before him, taking over the world became almost boring to the good doctor. It was easy to break into the government's most secured systems, sabotage them and evict havoc in the countries. All of the resistance he met was too weak to his robots. They couldn't even scratch them and fled from the battlefields like mice from cat. But then, He appeared! He rushed like a hurricane on the battlefield, completely wreaking his robots, and, as he stood on the corpses of doctor's best creations, he dared to flash this smug smile of his. And this was the moment when something in the doctor lit up. It was the first time in years when he felt something else outside of sorrow and hatred. The spark was small and Robotnik quickly forgot it. But this spark quickly turned into a wildfire.  
At first, Ivo thought it would take him only a week or two to get rid of that hedgehog, but he was wrong. This blue pest just didn't want to die! He dared to challenge him and his intelligence every time they met. And this made doctor really angry, but also, really eager to experiment, to find new, more creative ways and weapons to build his robots, making them more complicated and deadly after every fight with Sonic.  
The hedgehog himself and power he possessed were also something that excited doctor. This power was incredible, something that Robotnik had never seen before! It was almost entrancing to see how this hedgehog sped up and passed Sonic Boom in seconds. Even his most perfect machines couldn't do that, as much as he disliked to admit it. The hedgehog himself was also quite fascinating. His unbreakable will, quick mind, and faithfulness to his belives always got respect from the doctor, since they were very similar in that way.  
But the most peculiar and exciting thing in that hedgehog was his eyes. Not their beautiful color that shimmers with all possible greens and yellows when light hits them. Not this piercing gaze that looked right into the doctor's soul and would make lesser man shriek. No, it was the fire those eyes possessed. Fire, that lit up every time they fought, when hedgehogs life was on a thread from death, when they were alone and it's either Sonic or him. It was this fire that made doctor want to continue, to put out this fire, or, perhaps, made it his own?  
None of Sonics friends or freedom fighters possessed this fire. They were all the same-dull, with only one desire to defeat evil genius and continue their meaningless lives. No, Sonic was different from them. He didn't just fight to win, the fighting was like a game for him, a game where the prize was his own life. And it seemed that only the doctor truly understood it. All of Sonic's pathetic friends see him as a hero, they think he fights to save the planet and bring peace to the world. And sure, it was true, Sonic definitely doesn't want any of his friends or innocent people to suffer, but the thrill of adventures and a deadly game of cat and mouse brings too much joy to the blue hero. And the thought that hedgehog enjoyed doctors company in this twisted way, brought some unexpected desire in his somewhat dull life. And the realisation of this desire made the doctor shiver. He wanted this hedgehog in his life, he enjoyed his company. For the past ten years, he got too accustomed to this pesky rodent. He even caught himself too many times on the thought, that he makes robots to impress hedgehog. And those new feelings and thoughts made turmoil in doctors soul since he didn't understand them. He shut down himself from any feelings a long time ago, he didn't experience true friendship, attachment, or love in a long while. Hm, love? Was he in love with the hedgehog? Sure, this blue hedgehog looked quite attractive, if doctor can say so. And like a good wine, he becomes only better and better with each passing year. With those long sharp quills, fiery emerald eyes, those refined muscles underneath his shiny fur, and this smug smile he always strikes when he is especially confident. No wonder half of the Mobius literally desires him in the most lustful ways possible. As for the hedgehog, he doesn't seem all that interested. Sure, he "saves the girl and gets the kiss", but it never goes past that. Not that it bothered doctor. Though, sometimes he wonders what it would feel like to become more intimate with the hedgehog. To open up to him, tell all of his feelings that doctor stored with all those years. Tell Sonic about his past, about his rage towards the world! Will hedgehog understand him? Will they be more similar than doctor originally thought? This is why he finds the thought of getting Sonic to his side more entertaining rather than the thought of simply killing him...  
...  
Robotnik was preparing to take a second shot of vodka when sirens went off and jerked him from daydreaming. It startled him a bit, and he went to check on what was happening. He wasn't worried about someone breaking in, he always turned his security system on maximum during this day. Even this smarty pants fox wouldn't be able to hack through.  
Though, the closer he got to the control room the more worried he became. Who would want to break in at this time and day? How they even found this base? It was a freshly new base, that no one knew about. Doctor moved in here less than two weeks ago after his previous base was destroyed by Sonic and his pesky friends. It all didn't matter, the only thing he should focus now is to get rid of the intruders and continue his sulking.  
He finally arrived at the control center and took a look at the many screens standing before his eyes. And what he saw was an...interesting picture. It was none other than Sonic himself! Speak of the devil, doctor thought. Blue hedgehog was outside, fighting some guard bots, though, he was struggling to maneuver between them and his hits weren't too precise. Upon further inspection, doctor noticed that Sonic was holding two boxes in his hands-one was bigger and contained, what looked to be a cake, and the other box was small and wrapped in some glossy red wrapping paper. Huh, that was curious. What was this wretched rodent doing here! Sure, only mere minutes ago doctor was thinking about how nice it would be to have this hedgehog around him, but now was definitely the worst time possible!

*Whoah! Almost got me there!* , came a voice from the monitors. One of the bots launched an attack on hedgehog while he was distracted by another bot, and almost scratched his back.  
Doctor heavily signed. Now definitely was the worst time to face this rodent. Ivo could feel the effect of alcohol starts to spread across his body, he had a hard time to focus, plus, it was a brand new base, and he didn't want it to get destroyed.  
Maybe, he should allow blue blur in, question him what da heck he is doing here and then throw him in a cell? No, then his annoying friends would come to his rescue, and then fight definitely will not be avoided. Or, perhaps, he could let him in, they will have some pleasant conversation and he will stay the night? Nah, that would be too ideal, and so far, nothing in doctor's life was ideal. But what was he risking? Hedgehog was alone, he probably didn' t even tell his friends where he was, if anything would go wrong, he would be able to easily catch him and throw in the cell. Curiosity, which probably was partially a result of alcohol, won and doctor called robots off. He then proceeded to speak in a speaker on the panel:

-What do you want hedgehog?- doctor said a bit more harshly than he intended.  
-Phew, right about time, egghead!-this nickname always got on doctor's nerves and he growled, which made Sonic smirk.  
-If you here just to insult me, pick another day! I'm not in the mood to play your games today.- the smirk on hedgehogs lips quickly faded and he looked a bit panicked.  
-Wait! I'm not here to mock you or anything like that! I just want to...talk to you.  
Talk with him? Why? Sure, hedgehog tried to talk with doctor before (which was rare compared to their usual shouting at each other or doctors long monologues), to dissuade him from taking over the world and be all good and petty. But why now? What was so important to talk about that it couldn't even wait till tomorrow? Hm, this definitely was interesting and unlike this hedgehog.  
\- So, uh, can I come in?- the sudden voice of Sonic startled doctor from his train of thought.  
-Oh! Eh, sure- as doctor pressed the button, that opened front doors, his brain went wild. What was he doing? Why he agreed so quickly? Now hedgehog is inside his base and he needs to TALK to him, and if hedgehog will catch that doctor is drunk, he will never hear the end of rodents mocking!  
As doctor made a couple of calming breathes, he glanced on the monitors that showed the entrance of the base, to make sure that hedgehog was still there (surprisingly, he was) and hurried to leave the room.

The closer he got to the entrance gates, the louder his heart was pounding in his ears. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like him! He always was so collected and rational, even when his life was at threat. Was this because of the hedgehog? Sure, he was having some interesting thoughts about him merely 10 minutes ago, but still, he was an adult and not a fifteen-year-old teen who is nervous to talk to their crush. Maybe he was just a tad bit embarrassed for his mortal enemy to see him in such a pathetic state.  
Anyway, he got closer and closer to the hedgehog, and he needed to calm down and collect himself. He was at the last turn before the opening doors, when doctor stopped, took a couple of calming breathes, made sure that he didn't smell of alcohol (which he didn't, thanks to his own odorless vodka formula) and finally made a step from the corner.

And here he was, in all his glory! Sonic stood at the entrance of the base looking around curiously. He turned his head when he heard that doctor was approaching. When their eyes met, there fall an awkward silence between them. Doctor noticed that Sonic was uncharacteristically tense and constantly shifted from one foot to another. What was this hedgehog planning?  
-Eh, nice base, Eggman- Sonic said, after almost a minute of awkwardly staring at each other.  
-How did you find it?- Robotnik preferred to ignore that awful nickname this pesky rodent gave him a long time ago and went straight to the main question.  
-Well, I decided to take a quick run and stumbled upon it?- hedgehog said with an almost apologetic smile, though, doctor wasn't buying it so he continued staring at hedgehog with a frown and crossed hands-look, I really don't know the location of your base, but it wasn't really that hard to guess where it might be located, since you always prefer either deep woods or high mountains, and running across those didn't take that much time.-hedgehog replyed with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.  
Was doctor THAT predictable, that even this pesky hedgehog could guess the location of his base? Eh, it's definitely something he will think about tomorrow with a fresh head since there is still one remaining question he wanted to ask Sonic.  
-What do you want?  
It seemed like this question made hedgehog even tenser and he averted his gaze from the evil scientist, but than he returned his gaze and brought his hands, which still were holding two boxes, upright and sheepishly smiled:  
-Happy Birthday?  
This was the second time Robotnik got surprised today (and he wasn't a big fan of surprises). Hedgehog knew about his birthday! But how? No one knew about it! He made sure to erase all information about himself from data in all governments, and yet, here was standing his mortal enemy, a constant torn in his evil schemes, and he was wishing HIM a "happy birthday"! More than that, hedgehog seemed to bring some birthday cake and, what seemed to be a present!  
-Wh-what?-doctor stumbled upon his own words.  
-Happy Birthday!-repeated hedgehog with a bigger smile that started to look more like a green, he surely was amused by the surprised look on doctors face.  
-How do you know about it?! Where did you find this information?!!-Robotnik nearly shouted, he was starting to get angry about this whole situation. Not only this hedgehog disturbed him from his drinking, not only did he discovered his base, but he also knew this secret fact about the doctor! And when people knew doctors secrets it made him vulnerable, and doctor sure didn't like it.  
-Whoa, whoa, calm down!-Sonic said stretching his hands in a defensive position and taking a few steps back.  
-I repeat my question hedgehog- how do you know about my birthday?!- now he really got angry! Doctor could feel his face heating up, as he took several steps closer to the hedgehog.  
\- Alright alright, I will tell, no need to overreact like that, jeez- Sonic said in annoyance- When we first got in the ARK I ...got lost there. I was just aimlessly running around until I stumbled upon someone's room. I went there in hope to find some map, so I started to rummage in the room and in one of the table drawers (which were locked but one good kick managed to open them) I found a photo of a newborn and there was a date of the birth and a name. I know only one Ivo Robotnik, and since the photo was addressed to Gerald, figuring two and two wasn't that hard. Btw, you were a very cute baby, egghead-as Sonic finished, he gave his famous cheeky smile on this last remark.  
Doctor stood there gawking at the hedgehog. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His grandfather had a picture of him and he kept it in his own room. Ivo never knew him personally, he just heard stories of his grandfather from his mom. And hearing that the person little Ivo always wanted to be like and admired till this day, actually cared about him enough to keep his photo in his own room was joyful.

\- Err, you okay Eggman?-sounded concerned voice of the blue hero.  
Robotnik didn't notice that he was just standing there full in his own thought, staring at hedgehog with a smile on his face. Though, he quickly got control over his body and dropped the smile.  
-Of course, I'm fine, hedgehog!-doctor nearly shouted in annoyance from being caught in such a state-Anyway, why do you even want to celebrate? I'm your worst enemy! I'm trying to conquer the world! I hurt you and everyone you love!-Ivo truly was confused by this hedgehog. Sure, he knew that Sonic never wanted to kill doctor (even though this is definitely what his friends wished he did), but celebrating his...their birthdays together, was something beyond hedgehogs behavior.  
-Well, I just thought it was neat that we had a birthday on the same day, so I wanted to celebrate it together at least once, just as people, not enemies. In the end, we are not that different as you might think.-blue blur said with genuine smile.  
Doctor sure was taken aback from those words. This hedgehog was either a total idiot or he was saying the truth and he genuinely wanted to spend one day with him just as normal people. And this simple gesture of kindness evoked some unnecessary realization in doctor-he was truly lonely. He didn't have normal human interactions since that faithful day. Building robots and conquering the world was fun, but it still could get lonely at times, and the more he talked with his AI, the crazier he felt. This is why he enjoyed fighting with Sonic and freedom fighters, it brought this necessary interaction in his life (even if he still wanted to kilk them all).

-*sighn* I suppose...we can, err, have some tea with your cake if you want it so badly. Consider it a short truce between us, hedgehog,-Ivo said after some thought-though, don't you dare to blab about it to any of your pesky friends or you will meet the consequences!-he added quickly.  
-Don't worry, egghead hadn't even thought about that.-hedgehog said with some indifferent smile on his face. He wasn't going to tell his friends about everything that would happen today. He knew how they thought about Robotnik, and Sonic didn't have any desire to listen to any of their lectures on how stupid this idea was. Definitely not. He wanted this event to be private, just him and Robotnik.  
-And don't get too arrogant hedgehog! If you start asking some unnecessary questions or just generally be annoying, I will release all of my armies on you and make you suffer!- Ivo said with visible malice in his covered eyes, making Sonic awake from his thoughts.  
-Sure.- Sonic replied with cocky smile.

They stayed like this, staring at each other again, for another couple of seconds, until doctor turned around and started walking away. Sonic followed shortly after, looking around with some curiosity. He already couldn't wait to trash this new lair, but that would be much much later.  
While they were slowly walking towards the kitchen, doctors mind was going miles. This definitely was one of the strangest birthdays he ever had. What was he doing? He didn't capture Sonic while he was busy fighting with guard robots, invited him into his new lair, and now they were walking to his kitchen and they were going to have some tea with cake! But, this sure sparked some curiosity in doctor, it's not like you have tea parties with your worst enemy every day. In the end, this day might be one of the most memorable days in doctors life.  
They arrived in the kitchen relatively quickly and in total silence. As soon as they entered, Robotnik saw an unfinished bottle of vodka on a table and hurried to hide them until hedgehog noticed them, but it was too late.  
-Heh, seems like you already started a party for one-sounded hedgehogs remarks behind doctor's back.  
Ivo could feel how heat started to spread across his face and neck.  
-I'm old enough to do whatever I want, hedgehog.-Robotnik nearly growled.

He moved the bottles into the cupboard and set a kettle to warm up. While the water was heating up, Ivo managed to find a second chair and put it on the opposite side of the table. Sonic placed the cake on the table and hopped on the chair. Once again there fell a silence between mad scientist and blue hero. They didn't look at each other, each preferring to stay in his own thoughts. Doctor was thinking if he was doing the right thing. This whole situation was too absurd and bizarre that he couldn't even think straight, though, with this hedgehog, everything turned absurd and bizarre as soon as he entered the scene. Perhaps, it was something he needed on this day for so long. He hated spending his birthdays alone, drinking, and returning back in those unwanted memories. But right now his full attention was on this hedgehog and what he was planning. Tea with cake? Seriously? What was even happening in this hedgehogs mind?  
Ivo looked up at Sonic to see what blue blur was doing. Sonic sat straight in his chair and dangled his feet like a little kid since the chair was human-sized and too big for him. He was now fully calm, compared to his previous tenseness, and was staring outside of giant window admiring the great view of setting sun over the cold mountains. Robotnik unconsciously started to glaze over hedgehogs face, how calm he looked even though he was in his worst enemies fortress, how his eyes shimmered in the bright light of the setting sun, while he gazed over the snowy peaks of the mountains, how corners of his mouth were slightly turned up and he seemed to hum some simple melody...  
There was a loud click in the room indicating that kettle was ready. It brought both doctor and hedgehog from their thoughts and for a split second their eyes locked up and doctor could see the same fire in Sonic's eyes as when they fought, though it was different, more gentle this time, and it sent unwanted chills down doctors spine.  
Robotnik quickly got up and prepared two cups of tea. He set them in place and started to prepare two plates for the cake. After he finished slicing the cake and putting plates and forks in place, he sat on his chair and silently signed. It's being 10 years of their constant game of cat and mouse. Not all married couples stay that long together. And yet, there they were, worst enemies on all of the Mobius, calmly sitting in one room and drinking some tea with cake. Who could have thought?

Ivo slightly smiled at those thoughts and it didn't go unnoticed from Sonic.  
-Heh, what'cha thinking about, doc?- Sonic said with amused smile.  
-Nothing of your business, hedgehog.  
-Oh, come on! No need to be so rude. I didn't come here to bicker with you.  
-Then why exactly did you come?  
-I already told you, didn't I?-Sonic said with a slight blush on his tan cheeks.  
This was interesting. It was rare moments to see Sonic blush. Usually, it's him who makes people blush and not the other way around. He never was so nervous around doctor like he was today. Plus, Sonic abandoned his own birthday party, his own friends, just to spend some time with Robotnik. Hm, maybe they shared some mutual feelings towards each other after all?  
-Did you want to have a tea party with me? That's just ridiculous...but, quite intriguing, if I'm being completely honest-doctor said and smirked at the hedgehog. Sonic returned the smirk and became more confident in what he was doing.  
Eventually, they relaxed in each other's company and spent the next hours talking about their fights, about their past and how they came to be. They also didn't miss the chance to gossip about other villains and heroes they knew.  
The cake was finished and they moved to the living room with a couch and giant wall TV. Their conversation lasted long past midnight, but none of them considered to stop, not that they even wanted it. And the first time in a long while Ivo felt truly alive and actually enjoying his birthday. Sure, next day they will return to their usual villain-hero routine, but until then, they have all night to just enjoy each others company as a friend and not archnemesis.  
...  
When doctor opened his eyes it was still dark. His back was starting to feel sore from an uncomfortable position on the couch. Additional to that his chest felt heavy. He tried to reach to it but quickly jerked his hand when he felt something sharp. Doctor than heard silent snoring and he remembered he was previously talking with the hedgehog. He must have fallen asleep and Sonic decided to use him as a pillow. Well, this was just rude, he should throw hedgehog off of himself and chase him down, but, for some reason, he didn't want to do this. He really wanted this moment to last a bit longer, so he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
When doctor opened his eyes the second time, it was already bright and Sonic wasn't anywhere around. He must have woken up before doctor and left the base.  
When Ivo tried to get up, something fell from his chest and hit the floor. He reached to the strange object and discovered that it was a small box that Sonic previously had. It was wrapped in some shiny red wrapping paper and the doctor proceeded to open it. Inside the box was a snow globe from the place where doctor and hedgehog fought last time. "Hm, how sentimental", Ivo thought with some sarcastic smile on his lips. When he prepared to throw the box in the nearest bin he noticed something else in it. It was a small folded piece of paper. When he unfolded it his breath caught in his throat. It was a photo of baby him in someone's hands, and at the back, there was an inscription: "23.06.19xx, Ivo Gerald Robotnik, boy, 53 cm, 3600 g, type AB+." And lower to that was another inscription written in a neat handwriting:  
"Congratulations Gerald!  
You became grandfather the second time! Meet little Ivo, he is a spite copy of you and already super inquisitive. Hope you and Maria will be able to meet him soon. But for now, I send you this photo of little Ivo to brighten your days while you are at ARK.  
With love, Alberta.  
P.S. don't forget to show this photo to Maria! I sure she would love to see her little cousin."  
Ivo could feel some prickling at the corners of his eyes. His birthday started as gloomy as ever, but it ended on the most wonderful note that he could have imagined.

Perhaps, from now on, he will look more forward to his birthdays than he ever had. Who knows, maybe he will be the one visiting hedgehog next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo if you liked this story^^  
> If you spot any grammar mistakes or have any suggestions, feel free to write them in the comments!


End file.
